To Make Her Smile Again
by AnimeAngel41
Summary: better summary inside, please check it out.


**To Make Her Smile Again**

By: AnimeAngel41

Summary: A terrible death happened to a young girl, she shut herself away from her friends, boyfriend and her other family. She never smiles anymore, she became sick for not eating regularly. Her beloved boyfriend tries to find a way to bring her back to him and their friends and family.

Characters/Descriptions:

Erik Destler: shaggy raven black hair and blue eyes, wears a white mask on the right side of his face.

Cindy Schneider: mid-back dark auburn hair and deep medium brown eyes.

Raoul de Chagny: spiky light brown/blond hair and blue eyes. (Cindy's cousin)

Christine Daae: mid-back curly chocolate brown hair and deep medium brown eyes.

Nadir Khan: short shaggy dark brown almost black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes.

Meg Giry: mid-back golden blond hair and blue eyes.

******************************************************************************************

~Flashback~

A man in his late thirties holds his ten year old daughters hand, as they watch the casket getting lowered into the ground. The casket holding his wife and the mother to his daughter. Family and friends surrounding them and to offer comfort, he turns his sad eyes to his daughter, her dark auburn hair flying over her pale face, her eyes dark and tears falling from them.

"Come on Cindy, let's go home." The man says, gently squeezing her hand.

"A few more minutes daddy please." Cindy says softly, turning her face to look up at him.

"Give her five more minutes William." Thomas de Chagny says softly, gazing down at his small niece that his sister adored. William nods and lets go of his daughters hand, and leaving her to stand in front of the grave. "Raoul, leave her alone for now." he says. Raoul looks over to his father as he was about to go join his cousin, but nods and stands next to him.

"Raoul, will Cindy be alright?" Christine Daae asked walking over towards him with Nadir, Meg and Erik. Raoul looks at Christine, giving her a small smile.

"With some time she will be." Erik answered, looking over at his best friend, he feels tears welling up in his eyes when a sob escapes from her throat and she falls to her knees, holding the locket around her neck that has her mother's picture inside.

"My poor daughter." William says, watching as Erik walks over, hugging her tightly to his chest. He picks her up bridal style and walks over towards the adults. Cindy looks over her best friends shoulder, reading the headstone one last time.

_Anna Schneider_

_Beloved wife and mother_

_She will be missed by all_

Cindy lays her head on Erik's shoulder, her eyes closing as his walking movements slowly lure her into sleep.

_**********_

Cindy is sitting up in her bed, looking at a picture of her and her mom when they went to the zoo. She looks up when her father enters her room, with a mug of her favorite sleepy time tea.

"How are you feeling?" William asked, stroking her hair.

"Sad." Cindy says softly, wiping some tears away.

"I know baby, but remember that mommy is in heaven now." William says, hugging her.

"I know." Cindy whispers. "Daddy, please don't leave me like mommy did." she says looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." William promises, hugging and kissing her hair. He tucks her in when she falls asleep, kissing her forehead and walking out.

_**********_

Four years past, and Cindy is fourteen years old, she and Erik are dating now. She walks into her house to see it in ruins. She runs inside looking for her dad, when she sees him laying in a pool of his own blood in his bedroom.

"DADDY!" Cindy yells, skidding over to his side, shaking him, sobbing. "Please wake up, don't leave me." she whispers. "You promised." she cries against his chest.

"WILLIAM….CINDY…ARE YOU HERE!" Thomas voice called into the house. Cursing he runs and goes upstairs, stopping dead in the doorway. Raoul runs into him, and looks to see what made him stop. "Get your cousin." he says. Raoul nods and walks into the room, going to Cindy and pulling her away from her father's dead body, she tries to fight, but is too weak. He picks her up and carries her outside and into the car. Shortly after the police and ambulance arrived, Cindy is sitting safely in the car, watching with tears falling as the ambulance brings out a body bag, knowing whose inside it.

_**********_

Erik is holding Cindy tightly to him at her father's funeral as she cries, making deep sobbing sounds that broke everyone's heart surrounding her. He rocks her slowly, kissing the top of her head, whispering softly in her ear as they lower William's body into the ground right next to his wife.

Cindy ended up living with her uncle and cousin, she drifted away from everyone, closing herself in, drawing herself away from everyone around her.

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter, what do you think? Please review!!!! **


End file.
